Last Goodbye
by OnceUponAnatomyMinds
Summary: Never take advantage of the time you have with family and loved ones. You never know what might happen around the corner. This is a heartbreaking one-shot that puts into perspective the time you can lose for holding a grudge over something tireless and futile. Set in Season 7.


_Never take advantage of the time you have with family and loved ones. You never know what might happen around the_ corner.

This is a heartbreaking one-shot that puts into perspective the time you can lose for holding a grudge over something tireless and futile.

WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH.

* * *

_18-year-old Penelope walked down the forest pathway in confusion, her tired eyes looking around for some kind of sign. _

_ "__Hello? Is anyone here?" She called out, the fear creeping into her voice as she heard mumbling ahead of her. Suddenly a couple started walking towards her, but Penelope didn't fear them. There was something about their aura that calmed her pounding heart. As they came into the light of the pathway, she realised why they calmed her so much, a relieved sigh escaping her lips. __"__Mom, dad. What are you doing here? What's going on?" The couple smiled at their daughter, her father taking the young blonde's hand, guiding her to the end of the pathway._

_ "__You'll see sweetie. Let's have a seat." They all approached a bench, Penelope sitting between her parents who both took hold of one of her hands. She looked up at them both, unsure as to what was going on. She was sure this was a dream but what did it mean? _

_ "__Dad I'm scared, what's happening?" She whimpered, her mother squeezing her hand comfortingly._

_ "__Sweetie, we both need you to tell you how proud we are of you. We know we don't show it sometimes, but we couldn't ask for a better daughter and we love you so very much." She lifted her daughters' hand to her lips, kissing it lightly as her husband spoke. _

_ "__You're 18 now Penny so you need to take some responsibility. We need you to look after your brother for us, he is going to need you." _

_ "__I don't understand? Where are you going, what is going on?" Penelope felt her heartrate increase again as her parents spoke, the couple sharing a sad look before taking the blonde in their arms. _

_ "__Penelope, when you didn't come home tonight, we came looking for you and we were in a car accident. The doctors on the scene tried their best but they couldn't save us. A policeman will be waking you up soon to tell you what happened. We came her to say goodbye." The blonde shot up out of their arms, shaking her head uncontrollably as tears rolled down her face._

_ "__No, no, no! This is a dream, this isn't real! You can't be dead, you can't be!" She shouted, pacing recklessly as her young mind tried to wrap itself around the situation. She finally stopped when her father stood in front of her, placing his hand on her cheek. _

_ "__Penny, I know this is hard, but you need to be strong. You're going to get through this I know you are. You have such a brilliant mind and you are going to go further than myself or your mother could have ever wished for you. We love you so much but it's time to go. We have to say goodbye." He grabbed his wife's hand, the family sharing one last hug before they started to fade, Penelope sobbing as she fell to the floor, her parents disappearing before her. _

_ "__No please come back. Mommy please come back. I can't do this without you." She cried helplessly, feeling herself fade back to reality as the sound of someone knocking on the door echoed around her. _She shot up suddenly in bed, throwing the cover off her as she ran as fast as she could down the stairs, opening the front door. Her heart stopped when she came face to face with a police officer, his face solemn and dark.

"Ms Penelope Garcia? May I come inside, it's about your parents."

* * *

Ever since she joined the BAU and came to love her beautiful team, she always feared sleeping while they were away on a case, her mind always bringing her back to this particular dream. Her parents and herself had an uneasy relationship, and they were family by force, but her team, they were her family by choose and there was something about her relationship with them that she knew she would never be the same if she ever lost one of them. This came to view when Emily 'died' and she had to bury one of her best friends. Though the six months of her visiting the grave of Emily Prentiss was painful, Penelope was brought to the realisation not long ago that this was all, but a horrific nightmare and her best friend was in fact alive and Penelope hadn't lost her after all. It was a terrifying six months she never wanted to relive and thought she never would until that dreadful night one week ago when she fell asleep and her whole world turned upside down.

* * *

_Penelope found herself walking down the same forest pathway she did almost two decades ago, her mind less confused as it was last time. She knew exactly what she was looking for and prayed with every turn she didn't find what it was. Though when she thought about it more with every step she took, they were not on a case at the moment. She knew her team were safe so what could have possibly happened that would bring her here again. She had been with Derek and Reid not a few hours ago watching a film, her and Emily going back to her apartment for a sleepover while the men went their own way. Rossi was with one of his many loves at his mansion, Hotch was with Jack and JJ, well, Penelope didn't know where JJ was. Their relationship had been pretty scarce since Emily had returned and her and Reid had their argument but surely, she was safe, right?_

_ "__Hello?" The blonde's heart stopped as a voice echoed from behind her, a voice she never wanted to hear within the four walls of this terrifying dream. She turned suddenly, dropping to her knees as the little blonde boy approached her. "Aunt Penny? What are you doing here?" Penelope couldn't speak, her body shaking as she took her beautiful godson into her arms, praying this was not the dream she had originally thought she was in. _

_ "__I should be asking you that Henry. Where are your mom and dad?" She became increasingly concerned as she looked around for her best friend and stunning southern fiancé, unable to locate them in the trees. _

_ "__They were with the doctor, but they told me I could go. They said it was okay, that I would be safe- and they were right because I found you!" The blonde couldn't control the sob that escaped her lips as she looked into Henry's beautiful eyes that she expected to be filled with confusion, but in fact were filled with serenity and solace. _

_ "__Henry we can't stay here, we have to go!" She went to stand and take his hand, but he pulled her back, shaking his head. _

_ "__It's okay Aunt Penny, I can explain everything to you." He sat down on the ground amongst all the trees, pulling his godmother down with him. Penelope was in utter shock at how calm the 5 __1/2 __year-old was being, slowly sitting herself down next to him. "I couldn't sleep so mommy put me in the car and we were going to go for a drive, but she forgot her phone and she always needs her phone so Uncle 'otch can always call her. I only un-did my belt to shout her out the window because I forgot mr dino but then the bad man was driving really fast and he hit the car. I don't remember seeing anything after that but I could hear mommy crying and my daddy speaking to her. I was real comfy in a bed but there was a beeping in the room that stopped me from going to sleep. My daddy spoke to me and he told me that he was proud of me and that he loved me. I didn't like it because he was saying stuff the way he says stuff when he is going to work, like he is saying goodbye, and I didn't want him to say goodbye. Then I heard mommy. She has been so sad for a long time but this sad was different and it scared me. But then she told me a story. It was such a beautiful story Pen! Before my Aunt Roz died, she had a weird dream that Roz was talking to her and telling her all these real nice things. Then she woke up and she found Roz and it made her sad because she couldn't save her. But then she knew she had the dream so she could say goodbye and without the dream she would never have got her goodbye with Roz. Mommy told me that when I was ready, I could go to the pretty place and somebody I love would be waiting for me to talk to until I was ready to go and see Roz. She told me I would feel safe in the pretty place and that I could get to say goodbye if I wanted. I saw you and I knew it was going to be okay. I got to say goodbye to you because I love you. My mommy and daddy knew I loved them and now you can tell everyone else I loved them too." Penelope couldn't control the tears that flowed down her cheeks as she listened to her godson, wondering when he got so grown up. She saw his eyes light up momentarily as he looked past her and she suddenly realised it was time for him to go. _

_ "__Do you see your Aunt Roz hunny?" He nodded enthusiastically, the pair standing hand in hand. "Hey, look at me a second." She got his attention, his blue eyes staring into hers longingly before she wrapped him up in a long, meaningful hug. "I love you so much Henry. Your Uncle Spence loves you and your Unlce Hotch and Uncle Derek and Uncle Rossi, and your Aunt Emily. We all love you so, so much. We're going to look after your mommy and daddy for you okay? You have fun with your Aunt Roz, and we will see you soon, I promise." He hugged her back before slowly letting go, holding out his pinky. _

_ "__Pinky promise?" Laughing, Penelope held out her pinky and linked hers with Henry's, the blonde kissing his forehead before watching him walk off and fade into the trees, collapsing to her knees like she did all those years ago. The sound of Emily's voice eventually brought the blonde back, her eyes flying open in terror. _Emily was standing over her in concern, but she was the least of Penelope's worries as the blonde jumped out of bed, searching around for her glasses and phone.

"Pen you were crying in your sleep, are you okay?" Emily asked, her concern growing as the blonde continued to cry, putting on her glasses that she found atop of her phone.

"You need to call the team now." Was all Penelope said as she dialled the familiar number of her best friend, agonisingly taping her foot as she waited for someone to answer. She prayed that it was a dream, and that was all it was. That it was a shock to her system about her she had been treating her best friend and that life was giving her a second chance. Maybe JJ wasn't answering because they were all asleep, all safe. Maybe. _Maybe_.

"I know it's late Hotch, but Pen demanded I get hold of you all... I have no idea what's going on. Penelope!" Emily tried to get the attention of her friend who was going stir-crazy on the other side of the room but nothing could pull her attention from the phone call at hand. Finally, someone answered, but the second the blonde spoke on the other end of the phone, Penelope's world truly came crushing down.

_"__Pen?" _The blonde's knees shook in horror as Emily came to her side, still unsure as to what was going on.

"Its Henry isn't it?" She whispered, not needing to be by her side to sense JJ's confused frown. "I had the dream Jen, he was there." Emily could hear the pained cry that erupted on the phone, a tear rolling down her cheek as she dropped her own phone that held a confused Hotch.

"No, it can't be."

_"__He's gone Pen. He's gone and he is never coming back. My little boy is gone." _

Today, Penelope and the rest of the team stood aside and watched as the small casket that held JJ's baby boy was lowered into the ground. Will held the shaking blonde on the floor as she punched at the grass, her cries unbearably for her team, their tears mixing with the rain as the cemetery slowly cleared out. Penelope held onto Reid as they grieved the loss of their godson, Emily wrapped in Derek's arms, Hotch and Rossi both with Jack as they all cried out for the loss of such a young life. That day a week ago really put the saying into perspective that you really don't know when your last goodbye is going to be your **last goodbye**. The grudge they held that was meaningless and childish against their friend lost them more time with Henry, and they all swore that day they would never let something so futile get in the way of their loved ones again. Penelope prayed to never see that pathway in the forest again.


End file.
